spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ParodySponge: The Worldwide Last Episode (Of The First Season And 2015, Not The Show Itself, Silly)
'ParodySponge: The Worldwide Last Episode (Of The First Season And 2015, Not The Show Itself, Silly) '''is the fifteenth episode of ''ParodySponge. Plot It's the last day of 2015 and Jesus has taken control of the ocean. Now it's up to the Worldwide Terror Stopping Group Thingy, Feminists, and Hell Mongerers to achieve their new year's resolution of preventing Jesus from spreading terror throughout the world. "Recovered" Story "Patrick, why don't you whip me up a New Year's episode of ParodyMermaid, huh?" Jesus ordered. "Jesus, I've been doing nothing but writing ParodyMermaid ''episodes for the last five hours now. Can't I take a break?" Patrick asked, an exhausted expression on his face. "What?! No, you can't take a break! You've been writing this show since May and you're only on your fifteenth episode! I mean, what the hell man?! Who do you think you are?! Travis?!" Jesus ranted. "Are you seriously comparing me to that son of a bitch?" Patrick growled, throwing his papers down to the ground and getting up from the floor. "Yes I am! Because you're just like him!" Jesus accused. "How dare you say such a thing! You know what?! I ain't writin' anymore shit for you! I'm out of here!" Patrick shouted, glaring at the religious figure and turning towards the exit. "You ain't leaving me, fool! You're going to get down on this floor, take off your clothes, and write new ParodyMermaid'' episodes while you jerk me off!" Jesus demanded. "...What the f***? I'm getting out of this hellhole!" Patrick said, quickly running out the door. Suddenly his stomach began to rumble. "God, I'm starving," he said to himself. He then turned his head towards the recently planted cross near the Green House that held Eugene's dead body. He walked over to it, glancing at the sight. The blood has stuck to the business-man's clothes, the nails already rusty. Patrick stared at the cross and dead body in what seemed to be disgust, before his expression eventually turned into a grin and he licked his lips. "Alright! I love crab!" Patrick grinned, breaking off a piece of the body and stuffing it in his mouth. "Hey, hey, hey!" a feminine voice could be heard shouting from the distance. "Huh?" Patrick asked, turning around to see none other than Laci Green and her pack of blind followers. "You know, I really wish I could see. It'd make masturbating so much easier," one of her followers commented. "Oh, don't worry, Cherry! Blind people should also be able to experience the wonderful pleasure of masturbation! Here, later tonight after we defeat this misogynistic Jesus guy, I'll come over to your place and do all kinds of kinky shit with you!" Laci promised."Ooh, goodie! Thanks, Laci!" Cherry grinned. "You can't do it alone," a voice called out. "Well of course I can't masturbate alone. I'm blind. That's why Laci is gonna help me out!" Cherry assured. "I'm not talking about that!" the voice growled, the camera panning over, revealing it to be Sandy. "Seriously, why would you even think I'm talking about that?" Sandy sighed, shoving her hands into her face. "Is it just me or is that a really weird way to describe a facepalm?" Laci asked. "Yeah, it's Travis. He doesn't know how to write for shit," Sandy explained. "Now, now. I don't think his writing's that bad. I'd like to see how he describes an orgasm..." Laci said. "No offense, guys, but I don't think we're gonna be able to take down Jesus with so little people," Patrick said. "Don't be silly! The power of equality can conquer anything!" Laci shouted. "Of course by equality I mean women having more power and men having less," the humor-hating feminist clarified. "Don't worry. I brought help," Sandy said. "IT'S TIME TO TAKE JESUS DOWN!" Satan grinned, jumping out into the scene. "Come on, Hell-Mongerers!" Satan grinned, a multitude of demons walking into town. "Yay! Demons! Mr. Krabs can help too!" Patrick grinned, pulling the cross out of the ground. "Great! So we've got the Feminists, the Hell-Mongerers, and the Worldwide Terror Stopping Group Thingy all teaming up to take down Jesus!" Laci grinned. "That's the name of your group?" Sandy asked, turning to face Patrick. "I'm the one who thought of it!" the starfish exclaimed proudly. "And there's one more that'll be helping" a voice from the distance called. "Gee, there sure are a lot of voices from the distance calling today," Patrick commented. "It's...me," said the voice, the camera revealing it to be Plankton. "Plankton?" Satan's eyes widened. "Why are you helping us?" Sandy asked. "That stupid Jesus guy took my place as king of the ocean! It's my job to be torturing you guys, niot him!" Sheldon ranted. "Of course," Sandy said dryly. "Now let's go!" Sheldon commanded. The group then headed out to the Green House, where Jesus was residing. "Pft, this is so fake. How can anyone actually buy this nonsense?" Jesus mocked, reading the Bible. "You know that's the book about us, right?" God said. "...Oh," Jesus said, suddenly becoming silent. However, the silence was soon ended by the group of rebels bursting into the Green House. "Alright, God! Alright, Jesus! This time I'm finally taking you down! Hell-Mongerers, attack!" Satan ordered, the demons quickly lashing out at the two. "GAH! Damn demons!" Jesus growled. "Feminists, attack!" Laci ordered. "Gah! Not sex positivist!" God cringed. "Time for me to deliver the final blow!" Sheldon grinned, beginning to run towards Jesus but was stomped on by Patrick. "Ew, I think I stepped in something!" Patrick exclaimed. "Oh well. Mr. Krabs, attack!" the starfish ordered, throwing the cross at Jesus. The cross impaled the diety's stomach, blood splattering all over the floor. "Pft, you really think that's gonna hurt me? I'll come back in three days!" Jesus bragged. A piece of Eugene's body then fell off the cross, landing into the religious figure's mouth. "Gah! Crab?! I'm allgeric to crab!" Jesus gasped, beginning to choke. "CRAB?! Oh, hell no! I'm getting out of here!" God announced, quickly beginning to run away. However, Satan popped up, quickly shoving a piece of Eugene's body into his mouth as well. "Ha! Gotcha God!" Satan grinned. "Hey! No fair! How come they get to eat all of it?! Save some for me!" Patrick exclaimed, quickly running over to the cross and beginning to eat some of the meat as well. "To a happy new year!" he grinned. Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:ParodySponge Category:Specials Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes